A Prince and His Knight
by Kenjutsu2Princess
Summary: For all his life Prince Kenshin has been lucky with women. One night however he meets Kaoru the first to ever reject him. Things get even more surprising when he discovers she's one of his father's appointed knights! The Prince is about to test his luck..
1. Chapter 1

"What were you thinking?" King Hiko seethed.

"Excuse me?" Prince Kenshin replied, indifferently.

King Hiko stood up from his throne. His tall, masculine figure towered over his son. His long black hair was tied back very loosely and the threateningly powerful firm muscles of his body were barely visible beneath his large white cloak.

His son could not look anymore different. Prince Kenshin's fiery red hair was long and tied up, very unlike his father's. Prince Kenshin also had a small almost feminine frame. He was much shorter but his body was just as fit and muscle-toned as his father.

This was accounted for the swordsmanship lessons King Hiko had taught him since he was a child. Kenshin wasn't just made into a prince but a warrior as well. In wars and battles involving their kingdom, Aremeiji, he and his father King Hiko fought. Their swordsmanship, Hiten Mitsurugi, was practically undefeatable. Kenshin became so skilled on the battlefield, warriors began calling him Battousai. His style and reputation became legend, however, Kenshin never wanted to be infamously known for killing.

"It was foolish of you to do what you did!" Hiko said wrathfully.

Kenshin inwardly shivered. Hiko was truly a frightening sight when he was angry and right now he was livid.

"Did what?" he asked cautiously, trying not to provoke his father.

Hiko scowled. "Last. Night." He said through gritted teeth.

Kenshin thought back to the previous night. Ah yes, last night he was with that nobleman's daughter. What was her name?

"Shani-san wasn't present today in court." Hiko mentioned fuming.

'_Yes that was her name! Shani…mmm…she was not bad at all, not bad.'_

"Her father claimed she was ill to excuse for her absence. Since she was 'ill' her father couldn't discuss construction details for the new bridge!" Hiko raged. "Now, Kenshin, you wouldn't have anything to do with Shani-san's 'illness' would you?" Hiko asked suspiciously.

'_Don't act like you don't have a clue already old man.' _Kenshin thought grudgingly. He knew if he said yes Hiko wouldn't be happy but he also knew if Hiko thought he was lying it'd be worse. Deciding he picked the lesser of the two evils. Besides what's the worse he could do?

"I might have but I assure you, she wasn't sick then." He answered half warily, half smugly.

"Baka-deshi!" Hiko bellowed.

Mentally rolling his eyes Kenshin prepared himself for the coming lecture as he mouthed the words Hiko was about to say.

"How many times do I have to tell you? Never fraternize or even socialize with the women who are involved, directly or indirectly, with royal business!" Hiko scolded.

Kenshin was attempted to ask if any other women not involved were fair game but wisely, he crushed down the temptation.

"Sorry, sir." Kenshin apologized obediently. Hiko was the _only_ individual capable of intimidating him and who could _force_ him to apologize.

"Don't do it again." Hiko glared and with a wave of his hand issued him away. "You're dismissed."

With that said, Kenshin stalked out of the throne room. He really needed a drink.

Sanosuke Sagara stood guard near the far end of the rear palace doors. He chewed on a dry fishbone lazily as he leaned against the palace stone wall. It was an easy job being royal family considering the royal family really _didn't need _protection. King Hiko and Prince Kenshin were the most highly skilled swordsmen the entire world knew.

Anyone who did manage to slip pass defense never lived anyway. An assassination on the royal family was a death wish itself. It was impossible.

The guards would only have to worry when the prince would marry. Sano laughed. Kenshin wasn't going to marry, especially not after Tomoe.

Tomoe had been Kenshin's wife, princess of Aremeiji, for a year before she was killed. Sano hadn't witnessed it but he heard the story first-hand from Kenshin. Tomoe had thrown herself in front of Kenshin to save him from a deathblow by an assassin. Before she died, she apologized and told Kenshin to read her diary.

Her diary revealed she initially married Kenshin to help assassinate him because he had killed her fiancé during war. However, it also revealed she fell in love with him and contacted the assassin's to call off Kenshin's assassination. Unfortunately the group did not comply and in their attempt to kill the prince they murdered, who took the sword blow, instead.

Kenshin was never the same afterwards. He took a vow to give up on unnecessary killing in Tomoe's name. His attitude took a different turn though as he became a womanizer. He was still a great prince, always supporting and listening to the people. Kenshin was a friendly, amiable handsome guy. Some women were attracted to more than just his title. Sano himself couldn't really be one to call Kenshin names considering he was no better with women. Though if you asked him he was less in the wrong, Kenshin was the prince! Sano was just a guard, he didn't need to set an example, not that Kenshin was public about any affairs.

The sound of footsteps nearby awoke and immediately alerted Sano.

"It's just me, Sano." Kenshin said as he appeared before Sano.

Relaxing Sano sighed relieved. "Hey Kenshin what brings you down here?" Sano asked suspiciously.

Smirking Kenshin answered. "I was just going to go out for a drink and I wondered if my best drinking buddy wanted to join me."

Sano grinned. "Naturally he wants to come." Sano answered, spitting out the fishbone.

"Let's go." Kenshin said hastily as he turned and began walking.

Before long the two were already in town. The sun had set hours ago and many were in for the night. Kenshin and Sano chatted quietly and idly as they approached the bar.

"Shani-san? I can't believe you Kenshin!" Sano exclaimed. "Your father must've been furious!"

"As usual." Kenshin replied smirking. "It was definitely worth it."

"I bet." Sano grinned. "Shani-san is quite the beauty."

They finally reached the bar which unlike the rest of the kingdom was very awake and alive. Music boomed and voices echoed loudly within. The place was an average sized building with only about twenty tables and a long bar. Inside the place was lit by candles and torches and gave off an easy-going atmosphere. Tonight wasn't too busy as it usually was over crowded and swarmed. Kenshin eyed the singer, a thin brunette with a stylish red gown and a pretty face. Recognizing her as a past affair he took a seat with Sano at the bar. Her voice drifted through the place it was good but not extravagant. Settling into his seat Kenshin already felt comfortable. At places like these he was treated normally and not confronted with stiff faces and intimidated company. It wasn't a commotion for him to just walk casually in here like any ordinary person.

The bartender reached their seats moments later.

"What can I get for you gentlemen?" he asked professionally.

"Sake for both of us." Sano answered.

"Very well." The bartender replied before leaving to retrieve their drinks.

Two hours and several drinks later Sano and Prince Kenshin were having their fifteenth drink of the evening. Kenshin felt his head buzzing crazily as he wobbled on his chair. Sano wasn't doing any better with his body leaning over to one side as he held the bar counter for support.

A young woman standing by the bar corner caught Kenshin's attention. She had a slender figure but just the right curves. Only her back was visible as she was facing away. She had long black hair tied back in a high ponytail and she wore a long black coat with boots. Her fashion style was unmistakably confused. The thing that intrigued him most was he didn't recognize her at all. When he was right behind her he tapped her on the shoulder. She immediately turned around.

When he first glimpsed her he had to mentally slap himself and do a retake. She had a lovely face, round, smooth-looking with the most kissable, pink lips but her eyes were the most striking of all her features. She had the brightest, bluest sparkling eyes he had ever seen. She looked perfect. He was momentarily stunned by her. How had he never managed to notice her before tonight?

"Excuse me, your majesty?" she asked looking at him bafflingly.

Regaining his cool and recovering Kenshin smiled suavely. He had already decided this woman was going to spend the night with him.

"Hello, miss." Kenshin said smoothly as he took her hand and kissed her knuckles. "I couldn't help but notice your beauty from across the room." He flattered, his eyes sparkling.

Her eyes flashed with unusual annoyance before they regained calm blue again. She smiled awkwardly. It was not his usual response. Brushing off the awkwardness with a shrug he leaned against the bar counter seductively. Again he was taken aback by her response as she gave him a skeptical look before she crossed her arms.

'_Perhaps she is just shy.' _Kenshin thought.

His hand slipped on the counter and he fumbled forward but caught himself. His head spun dizzily, probably due to the alcohol. She laughed. He looked up to catch her smiling and her eyes twinkling with genuine delight. Her laughter was different than the usual laughter he heard from women. It usually sounded matured, devious, and inconspicuously seductive. Her laughter was childish, silly, and lively; it sounded like the bubbling of water, it was just pure and natural delight.

He found himself smiling. Approaching her again she quickly wiped away her smile, regaining her composure as she had laughed at his expense. He wasn't humiliated though. He turned to her and started talking.

"So what is a lady like you doing here at this time of night?" he asked playfully but he couldn't deny he was curious.

She smirked. She actually smirked at him! "I could ask the same of you, _your majesty_."

His eyes widened. Did she just speak to him insolently? Who did she think she was?

"Regardless of what I am doing here…" he mumbled. "I just wanted to talk."

She nodded indifferently, but he took it as a sign to continue.

Kenshin thought of how to impress her. "Have you ever heard of Hiten Mitsurugi?" he asked. Her head shot up. 'Hook.' "It's my swords style. I train everyday it's why I'm so fit." He said flexing subtly. She stared at him in utter fascination, so he continued. After a while she joined in speaking of swordsmanship, sword blades and, basic combat. It was a good hour they chatted.

The alcohol started to make him slur a little and she gave him a weird, maybe disapproving look. His head was buzzing again. The drinks were slowly catching up to him and he started to become audacious and bold with her. His eyes began smolder as they roved over her lustfully, he thought of her beneath him…

Caught in the moment and a sudden daze pressured by the uninhibited drive of the alcohol he abruptly grabbed her by the shoulder to pull her in for a kiss. Before his lips made contact with her lips he felt her hand first.

He stared open mouthed and wide-eyed at her. The sting of her slap on the side of his face still stung painfully. No one had ever rejected him before. Contempt was written all over her face. His eyes blurred as the alcohol took effect of his vision. Through blurry eyes he saw her frown. She raised her hand again.

"Forgive me, prince.", was the last thing he heard before a pain shot through his neck and the world went black.

When Kenshin woke up his head felt groggy and heavy. His body felt like lead and it took a tremendous amount of will power for him to get up.

Quickly washing his face and rinsing his mouth he erased all evidence of last night. He thought back to last night, his memory almost failing him. Then he remembered! Some black-haired, blue-eyed woman had slapped him! Then what? He couldn't remember. Did he pass out? Or did he come back in a drunken stupor? He hoped Hiko didn't find out whatever the case.

Dressing quickly he raced down to the throne room. Before walking through the doors he smoothed out any wrinkles in his robe. He looked at his reflection in the brass plated door. His fiery red hair was tied neatly back in a high ponytail, he was dressed in his usual black robe with red hems. Aremeiji's insignia- a flaming sword- in gold was emblazoned on the left breast. He pushed open the doors confidently.

As soon as he walked inside, Hiko's eyes were on him. His eyes, which Kenshin had expected to be contemptuous, were full of suspicion instead. Perhaps Hiko had not found out about last night. Holding onto that hope Kenshin walked to his throne beside the king's throne. Kenshin noticed Sano at the other doors for his morning position; he looked wiped from last night and gave Kenshin a wary stare.

"Where were you last night?" Hiko asked at his side.

"I was home." Kenshin lied.

Hiko gave him a skeptical look. "Very well I'll find out for myself."

Kenshin silently gulped.

"All positions are called down." Hiko bellowed.

The shuffling of feet was heard for only a few moments before an assembly of guards reported. They were the elite group hired by Hiko to watch over the palace at certain positions. Kenshin had the distinct feeling Hiko hired them not to protect him but spy on him.

"East Position." Hiko called.

A man stepped forward. Kenshin eyed him. He was tall, dressed in a white trench coat and had short black hair with bangs that covered half his face.

"Your report Shinomori-san?" Hiko asked.

The man lifted his head revealing a pair of apathetic, serious ice-blue eyes. Kenshin narrowed his eyes; this guy had the eyes of a warrior.

"I didn't see anything last night. However, I did leave my post once, to check a disturbance I heard at 1400 this morning but North position confirmed nothing occurred." He replied monotonously.

"Good job Shinomori." Hiko praised, Shinomori-san bowed. "North position you said?"

"Yes sir."

"You are dismissed." Hiko said waving his hand and the man disappeared.

"North position." Hiko called loudly.

A guard stepped forward from the crowd. "Yes sir?"

Kenshin's head turned wildly. That voice sounded _so_ familiar.

There at the foot of the stairs below the throne was the woman from last night! She kneeled before his father, dressed in a battle robe complete with a custom modified breast plate and sheathed sword strapped at her side. Kenshin heard Sano cough across the room, an equally disbelieving look on his face. So he also recognized her from last night, it _was_ the same woman!

"What is your report for last night?" Hiko asked.

"There was nothing suspicious." She answered monotonously.

"What of the prince, Kamiya-san?" Hiko asked looking at his son.

Kamiya-san looked at Kenshin too. They locked eyes for a second.

"I saw nothing of the prince last night." She replied turning to the king.

"You're positive?"

"Yes, sir."

"Very well Kamiya-san report back to duty. All else follow."

With a nod and a bow, she left the room. The rest disassembled as well and were gone just as quickly as they came. Kenshin stared after her. He turned to his father.

"Who was that?" he asked curiously.

Hiko frowned. "Don't even_ think_ about _it_."

"What?" Kenshin asked, confused.

Hiko smirked before replying. "She won't give you the time of day, boy."

"Who is she?" Kenshin repeated, annoyed.

"She is the North position knight of the castle." Hiko answered.

"She fights?" Kenshin asked bewildered.

"Yes, now do not disturb Kamiya-san. It'll only hurt that massive ego of yours." Hiko warned. "Now, back to business. Bring in the court members." Hiko called.

That day court went by slow or at least for Kenshin it did. Shani-san had shown up today. She was obviously disappointed with Kenshin since she frowned at him the whole time. Perhaps she was expecting him to have followed up on the previous night. Kenshin brushed it off; it's not like that hadn't happened before with a woman.

As soon as court was dismissed, he rushed to the palace's northern wing. After an hour he finally found who he was looking for. Standing post at the palace's north gate was Kamiya-san.

"I don't believe you mentioned anything about being a guard at the place last night." Kenshin said coolly. He was ticked she hadn't said anything.

She didn't even look at him. "I'm surprised you remember anything from last night." She replied back just as coolly.

He felt like she slapped him all over again. "Excuse me?"

"You were so drunk I thought you were going to crawl back to the palace." She replied insultingly.

'_The nerve!'_ "Why! I-"

"In fact I believe _I_ had to carry you back myself. And don't expect me to cover for you again." She said icily glaring at him. "_I_ also haven't forgotten last night either. I was only there to watch you and _nothing_ else."

So she was still upset. Kenshin cooled his anger so he could attempt to sway her. Something about this girl and her blatant defiance really turned him on and made him want her more.

"Look I think we got on the wrong foot. Let's just pretend last night never happened." He said holding out his hand.

"Agreed." She said aridly, never shaking his hand.

"What's your name?" he asked.

"I don't believe you've earned that." She answered still ignoring his handshake.

He stretched his hand further to her.

She glared. "Listen, your majesty, with all due respect, my job is to protect you and that's it. I know your reputation and unless you're in mortal danger I want nothing to do with you." she said callously, as she strode right by him.

When he turned around she was gone. _Why does that girl aggravate and intrigue me so? _He wondered curiously.

He heard a chuckle and looked to his side to see Hiko, leaning against the wall, a smug expression on his face.

"I told you, baka, she'll only hurt that big ego of yours."

Clenching his fist in humiliation and anger, he stomped away. _Somehow, someway I'm going to woo you, Kamiya-san, and soon enough, just like every other woman, you will be at my feet and in my bed begging for my attention._

Author's notes: Another story that came to my head so I had to write it! So tell me what you thought in a review please! I'm curious for this idea of mine! I wrote this at like 12 so if I made errors tell me and I will fix them! I will update later this week for my other stories if anyone cares. Also I will be OOC at some point for some characters because of plot later on. Until next time, Happy Writing!


	2. Chapter 2

Her lip was trembling as she softly whispered his name with her eyes closed shut in bliss.

"_Kenshin…"_

He leaned over her small _perfect_ body, his long red hair cascading around their faces like a curtain. His hand continued to slide down her naked figure. She was an enchanting sight, entrancing like a nymph the ancient mythical creature of alluring beauty. Her long raven-black hair splayed around her head like a halo, her pale skin shone like the moonlight and only accented the flawless curves of her body. She was lovely. She was wonderful. She was a goddess. She gasped lightly when he split her legs apart. He didn't hear her scream his name but he did see her beautiful blue eyes burst open suddenly.

Most importantly she was _**his**_.

When Prince Kenshin awoke he discovered he had been dreaming. In fact it was _quite_ a dream.

"Shit." Was all he said before he went straight to his morning bath, sheets and all.

--

Sano paced the area he had been positioned at. He thought for certain he would've been given hell about leaving his post. He was shocked King Hiko hadn't even breathed a word or warning to him at all. Still two days after he had yet to been interrogated by the ruthless king.

Speaking of shock who would've thought the woman Kenshin had hit on was a royal guard? Certainly not Kenshin! He looked like someone had sucked the wind right out of him when she was presented. Sano hadn't even known about this _female_ guard. The thought sounded foreign and wrong in his mind; it was twisted to his logic. Sano knew he wasn't the brightest apple of the bunch but if there was one thing he knew it was that women were only good for one thing.

It was only the early hours of the morning and already his mind was in the gutter.

--

Kenshin exhaled heavily. The steam rose around the room surrounding him in a hot mist. He blinked his eyes opened and glanced at the sheets soaking in the bath with him. There was no way in hell he was going to let anyone know he had a wet dream. He was a respected prince, not a puberty and hormone-driven thirteen-year old boy.

He threw the thoroughly soaked sheets unto the marble floor. Let the maids think it was just another one of his trouble-makings and not look too hard.

He sighed jadedly as he put a hand through his damp hair and tried to sink further into the bath water. It had been _her _fault. That little woman of a knight he had dreamt about. It had been her body beneath his, her soft voice whispering _his _name, but what was most recognizable were those bright blue eyes widened with pleasure. Kenshin hissed when he realized dreaming and thinking about her had the same effect. He submerged himself under the hot water for a few seconds before rising with another sigh.

'_Relax…'_ he told himself as he leaned back.

The bathroom door opened revealing a small young maid. She had a short brown hair style in a bob and a childish face with big brown doe-eyes. Her modest dress and apron alerted Kenshin she was a maid.

"Excuse me, your majesty." The maid muttered shyly avoiding Kenshin's direction.

"Don't worry about it." He said dismissively with a wave of his hand.

"I've come only to ask about your bed linens. The maids had the silly notion that you brought them here but I thought-" she stopped mid sentence when she noticed them on the floor.

Kenshin raised his eyebrows curious what her reaction would be. Suddenly the maid flushed and without any argument stumbled toward the sheets silently. When she reached them, however, she slipped on the wet floor. In less than a moment Kenshin caught the girl before she hit the ground. He was half out of the tub with one leg in and one leg out.

"I'm so sorry! I'm quite ashamed forgive my clumsiness, your majesty!" she apologized profusely with her eyes clenched shut, a blush staining her cheeks. Kenshin placed her down.

Again Kenshin sighed tiredly. "No problem, you don't have to mention it." He said nonchalantly while he was putting on his robe.

She bowed without looking at his face and as fast as she could loaded the sheets in the basket before disappearing out the door.

Kenshin followed moments later headed toward his quarters grudgingly. The young maid's timidity around him was irritating. Were they're others just as intimidated by him? The thought stung.

'_Does she see me as a careless selfish prince?'_ Kenshin thought painfully uncertain if he was thinking about the maid anymore.

--

Author's notes: I'm so sorry it's been so long since I've updated I've just been overwhelmed. Anyway please tell me you thought this chapter was funny! Or review what you thought! I love to hear I'm not writing to myself xD. By the way anyone recognize the maid? Sorry I didn't realize how short this was too! Thank you for waiting for my update until next time Happy Writing!


	3. Chapter 3

A few days later…

Hiko was pacing the halls of his study. It wasn't a usual thing for the mighty ruler to do but he was truly concerned. The kingdom was prosperous, on good terms with all its neighboring kingdoms, and its wealth was also prospering steadily, but of course, every rose must have its thorn, and Kenshin was his kingdom's thorn. Well not so much Kenshin, as his womanizing habits. Kenshin was a prince to be prized, he was his kingdoms most prized warrior, skilled in the swordsmanship that Hiko had taught, and he was valuable in his political stance and his genuine, unselfish concern for the kingdom's people but Kenshin had become trouble as of recently. Hiko had ignored the behavior when it first began, thinking this was Kenshin's way of grieving for his lost wife, Tomoe. However, as years passed Kenshin's grief worsened and with it his attitude toward any lady in the court he deemed as emotional distractions. He treated them like they were disposable, not that Hiko could say they acted very proper or challenged the prince's advantages. Hiko always considered Kenshin a noble and respectable man, and he was still so but he saw a change in his son's outlook on relations with women. Perhaps Kenshin was still in love with Tomoe; after all they never had enough time together, and her deceiving him from the start before she fell in love with him definitely influenced him. Perhaps he hated her too, after all she fooled all of them, and in the end Kenshin still suffered whether by her intentions or not. Hiko knew Kenshin no longer wanted to experience that kind of pain or experience that kind of love, not when it meant he would become susceptible to that grief again.

'_Enough rambling to myself, what am I some kind of psycho analyst for Kenshin? _' Hiko scolded to himself. '_His actions to the ladies of my court are unacceptable, and beyond disrespectable he's had enough time to grieve its time I set him straight now. I solve both our problems._'

"Tae!" Hiko shouted out.

Moments later an older woman rushed into the king's study, she bowed and knelt down in a matter of respect but with not an automated gesture but out of sincere respect and a sense of intimacy. "Yes, your majesty?" Tae spoke clearly.

Hiko shook his head at her. "How many times must I remind you? Enough with the formalities those are only necessary with other royal company."

Tae straightened herself and smiled. "With all due respect your majesty I want to show my respect to you as my leader, as our king."

Hiko scoffed and waved his hand. "I have matters to discuss with the Kenshin." Hiko sat down at his desk and turned to Tae. "That will be all. You'll probably find him around the ladies courtship homes."

"Yes, sir." Tae mummured as she bowed to leave.

"One moment," Hiko halted her with another thought. "If you don't find him there, he may actually be around the North barracks."

Tae tilted her head. "The North barracks?..uh, yes, I'll search there if I don't find him at the courtship." And she left the room.

Hiko sat back down at his desk and prepared himself for the rough conversation he was about to give hid son, and with a sigh he closed his eyes in mediation as he waited.

'_Kami help me_.'

Tae searched around the lady courtship building. All the ladies turned their heads as she walked in through the doors.

'_That's never a good sign._' Tae thought to herself. '_If the prince was here they would not be so eager to be looking at the door, they're probably looking to the door in hopes he shows up otherwise their eyes would be all over him_.'

Tae shuffled through the quarters. The ladies all dressed their best, talked with each other in their own circle of friends. Tae tried to see if the prince was around without listening to too much of their gossip…most of which was about Kenshin, some things that should only be said behind closed doors Tae thought as she shuffled through.

'_Kenshin sure seems to have his way with the ladies…or should I say he has __**had **__his way with these ladies?_' Tae scolded to herself. '_As I thought, he's not here.'_

She concluded her search. She left, headed toward the North Barracks, where she was advised to search next, for reasons should had no idea why.

Kaoru was sweating underneath the sun today. She was so grateful it was almost dusk and the sun would be setting soon. Her armor felt particularly heavy and stifling today. After the sun went down she was required to take her place at the North Position but she didn't mind as long as it would be cooler then the rest of the day had been. She had spent the majority of her day sparring and practicing her katas with Aoshi in the North Barracks, they weren't really need to guard the castle as much during the daytime because no real threat by any legitimate assassin would be foolish enough to attack at such a time. One glance at Aoshi told her even he thought the heat today had been unforgiving, she could tell because his usually stoic composure was even more so miserable then usual. She spun her sword languidly in her hand before sheathing it. Before guard duty she always had dinner, without she was cranky and moody, quite unladylike. She turned to her partner with a tired sigh.

"Let's get some grub." She smiled at him.

Just as the sun finally begun to set, the shadows casted from the walls swept over them like a cold river, Kaoru felt the cool relief instantly and she imagined Aoshi did too by the relaxation of his shoulders. In response to her earlier reply, he nodded and the both headed off toward town.

Before they reached the gate, however, a maid came through. Kaoru recognized her immediately.

"Miss Tae?"

Tae squinted her eyes at the two figures and quickly realized who the speaker was. "Oh! Kaoru!"

Tae peered around the barracks curiously; she had never really visited the castle's barracks. Kaoru looked at her suspiciously.

"Looking for some soldiers to ogle at?" Kaoru jested to Tae.

Tae turned to Kaoru with a frown. "Hmph, I'm looking for the prince."

"Oh so you are looking for someone to ogle at…" Kaoru teased.

In a very childish manner, Tae turned to Karou and stomped her foot down. "That's enough young lady. I'm only looking for the prince on the King's orders."

Kaoru turned to leave with Aoshi. "Well don't waste your time, you won't find him here, no one practices in the North Barracks during this time except for me and Aoshi. The other soldiers are only here mid-mornings."

Tae paused. "Oh, well then I guess I'll have to recheck the courtship again."

"Guess so." Kaoru waved over her shoulder as her and Aoshi began walking out.

Tae stood there overlooking the North Barracks, it was nothing special, so why would the King send her here? Especially if the only usual visitors were only Aoshi and Kaoru….Aoshi and Kaoru…Aos….Kaoru…

Tae whipped her head back in the direction of the pair disappearing in the distance, she stared at Kaoru's back. "Not in a million years…"

Kenshin stretched his arms to the ceiling and with a sigh began buttoning up his shirt.

"Are you sure there isn't_**anything**_ I can do to persuade you to stay?" A sultry brunette drawled. "You only just got here…."

Kenshin turned to face her, uninterested. "I'll be going now, Miss Yamara."

She frowned but just before she could object, Kenshin took her hand.

"Forgive me for my impatience to leave but tonight I must be at the castle." He murmured as he kissed her knuckles.

She giggled, almost innocently, Kenshin thought as she pulled her hand to her side. "Until next time, _my_ prince." She winked as he turned to leave.

With his back to her Kenshin rolled his eyes, he didn't like the way she had said my prince, too possessive. He was no one's not after…. He shook his heads to rid the thoughts from his mind.

He was not coming back here again. He was glad he looked around before anything had happened. He saw a roll of coins stashed in her bedside drawer and gold wedding band ring. A roll of coins was not something easily earned. As for the ring, Kenshin didn't want to think of whether it was hers, or if it was some kind of payment from some disloyal husband. Kenshin might not be the best example to follow but he'd never be a cheating man. Kenshin disregarded it for now, who was he to judge, but he vowed not to come back to here.

Hiko waited patiently in his study, it had been a few hours since he had seen Tae. He wondered what was taking so long, but he kept in mind this was Kenshin, he was dealing with, his son, and if Kenshin had inherited anything from his father it was his stubbornness.

"Your majesty?" A quiet feminine voice spoke from the slightly opened door.

Hiko turned to the source of the voice, a small girl of a maid. "Ah, Tsubane-chan."

"I've come to clear your dishes, sir." She muttered under her breath shyly as she ran over to the cart besides his desk. Hiko had eaten in his study expecting his son to have arrived sooner.

Hiko nodded as she rushed out of the room pushing the cart.

Tsubane struggled to push the cart down the rest of the hall; it was really too heavy for her. She refused to ask the other maids for help though, since they teased her enough as is. She sucked in a breath and prepared to push the cart. To her surprise it moved with ease. She blinked. Too easy. She looked over the cart.

"Need some help there?" Kenshin asked with a smile.

Tsubane gasped. "Ah-I , ano…I can handle this your highness-"

"Nonsense!" Kenshin said shaking his head as he tugged the cart. "I can't just leave you here all night to be pushing a cart that is twice your weight." He said as he looked at the petite girl. She really did look fragile and childish.

"But sir I-" Tsubane chirped. She prayed he didn't recognize her from the morning she came into his bath.

"What's your name?" Kenshin asked tilting his head to the side as he pulled the cart along. "We are going to the kitchen with this right? Are you even old enough to work? Why of all the maids are you pushing this cart which is too much for you?"

"You sure talk a lot…" Tsubane muttered as she kept pushing the cart, trying to keep up with the prince. "Uh, um yes, the kitchen, I'm Tsubane..I'm guess I'm old enough to work here since his Majesty allows me to? Ah…the other maids were going to take on this task but I…uh…nevermind, I'm just silly."

Tsubane hit the unmoving cart. She looked up. The prince had stopped pulling and without his help the cart wasn't going to move. "Your highness..?"

Kenshin came to her side. "Why do you think are you foolish?" He bent down to meet her face.

Tsubane blushed at the proximity and back stepped a few. "I, um, I..uh" she sighed. "The other maids know I can't do much, I'm too small, too weak, they tease me…I guess I just wanted to prove them wrong…but I failed." Tsubane pouted gloomily.

Kenshin smiled. "Tsubane-chan, you're going to be very strong one day."

Tsubane looked up at him in surprise. "How do you know?"

"With determination and will like that how can you not be?" Kenshin asked with a smile.

Tsubane blushed. "Thank-thankyou for saying so, your highness."

"Call me, Kenshin." He winked at her as continued to pull her cart along. Tsubane ran to catch up.

They reached the kitchen in a few minutes. Tsubane bowed. "Thankyou, your highness."

"Kenshin." He smiled.

"Right…Ken-san" Tsubane smiled.

"You're not going to only just say it when its just me and you around are you?" Kenshin asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Uh…I think I need to get the cart back in now…" Tsubane said as she pushed with all her might the cart through the swinging doors.

"It's Kenshin to you Tsubane-chan he called after her."

Tae smiled from where she was behind Kenshin. 'Like father like son. Always with the need to destroy formalities.'

"Prince." Tae called out.

Kenshin turned around to meet her gaze, already recognizing the owner of the voice. "Yes, Miss Tae?"

Tae smiled. "I'm hardly young enough to be called a miss."

"You'll always be a miss to me" Kenhsin winked. He knew Tae was self-conscious of her age.

Tae blushed, not because she felt flirted with, she was practically Kenshin's nanny, but because he always made her smile. "That'll be enough out of you, I can see why the ladies act the way they do around you, your highness."

Kenshin laughed. "I don't know what you're talking about, Miss Tae."

Tae gave him a level look and crossed her arms. "Right…" she cleared her voice. "Anyway your father is waiting in his study to speak to you."

Kenshin looked at her serious posture. "I'll go meet him now." And he headed off in the direction of Hiko's study.

Kenshin reached his father's study shortly. He knocked on the door.

"Come in." came his father's bellowing voice.

Kenshin walked in and took a seat in front of Hiko's desk. He could feel the seriousness in the atmosphere like it was tangilble. He waited for Hiko to speak.

"I'm sorry to have to hold this against you Kenshin but I'm going to have to make you keep that promise." Hiko said gravely.

And with surprise Kenshin immediately knew what he was referring to.

"I understand."

And he did.

[UNdead] Author's notes:

I know, I'm alive! Been kind of busy but I'm really hoping to at least get this one story done then conquering my favorite (Of Love an Lies) but we shall see...Anyway please read and review to tell me what you think, next chapter will be up soon I swear and it will defintely reveal more and it will continue Hiko and Kenshin's conversation. Until next time Happy Writing!


End file.
